


TECHNICALLY A PROMPT I GUESS, COME GET Y'ALLS WRITING JUICE

by SunOfIcarus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunOfIcarus/pseuds/SunOfIcarus
Summary: Listen I just have a request because I'm working on one but I can't do the job myself. And that is that we need far more Sapnap angst in the fanfiction community.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	TECHNICALLY A PROMPT I GUESS, COME GET Y'ALLS WRITING JUICE

Listen guys, I'm a simple writer with simple pleasures. And I'm here to say it:

There's not enough Sapnap angst. Not even CLOSE to enough, y'all! How am I supposed to read my projection fics???? Where are they?? Why are we wasting so much potential??

So basically, this is a plea to you guys to write more Sapnap angst fics. I literally check that tag every day to see if someone has uploaded some. I have started to write my own (though have not had a chance to post any of it yet).

Listen. I think Sapnap angst is highly underrated. We could make this a man who uses humor to hide emotions, feels left out of the small group he's a part of, feels worthless compared to his friends who are so much bigger than him, feel underappreciated when they don't include him in as many things. Like why?? Haven't we??

I will, most likely, delete this within a day or two. But alas, my Twitter is not big enough for me to rant on, so here I am instead, ranting on ao3 in order to hopefully persuade some people of my exact point.

So anyways thanks for reading, love you all and take care of yourselves <3

**Author's Note:**

> will I delete this if people actually write Sapnap angst? Maybe


End file.
